Sailor Moon Star Millenium
by Maiazaki Scarlet
Summary: Un extraño cristal que es uno de los tres grandes pilares que mantienen en parte la paz al universo es controlado por una legendaria sailor. El corazón de Serena se debilita... ¿podrá salvar al universo con su debil corazón?.[lamento el pesimo summary]
1. Cap 00

**Disclaimer:**

_Los personajes originales de la serie: **Sailor Moon** es propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**. Mientras que los nuevos personajes que se presentan en este Fanfiction, son propiedad del autor, o sea yo: _**Scarlet Maiazaki**.

**- -**

**Simbología:**

--...- Diálogos

--"..."- Pensamientos

- - - Cambio de Escena

( ) Nota de la Autora

**- -**

_Capitulo 00_

**Prologo.**

La esfera terrestre se refleja en el hermoso lago de plata, el 'Lago de Luz', como todos le habían denominado a ese hermoso paisaje; su hermosa flora era exuberante y mantenía una exquisitez por la variedad de flora que habituaba en el jardín del palacio. Muchas de las flores que habituaban en el jardín, era traídos de otros planetas, galaxias cercanas al sistema solar, pero la flor más abundante en la Luna eran las rosas de pétalos blancos, llamada como: Luz del alma; la llamaban de esa forma, porque era la que estaba más cerca del lago y por la pureza que emanaban de ellas mismas.

El Milenio de plata era llamada por todo el universo, como la 'Capital del Universo'. Muchos enemigos han querido realizar un golpe de estado, con el fin de terminar con ella, pero sus esfuerzos han sido en vano, ya que un grupo de guerreras, originarias de los diferentes planetas del sistema solar, protegían arduamente la armonía y la paz en la capital y el universo entero.

Las sailors que resguardaban los planetas interiores: Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter (aunque el planeta pertenecía entre los planetas exteriores, le asignaron ser parte de las inners senshis para mantener una mejor defensa para el palacio, por ser una de las sailors más fuertes), Venus y la Luna eran protegidas por las guerreras llamadas: las Inners Scouts; mientras que las Outers Scouts eran las encargadas de vigilar las fronteras del sistema y protegiendo al mismo tiempo sus planetas: Urano, Neptuno, Plutón y Saturno.

Pero la encargada de proteger no solo al sistema solar sino que también vigilar por el bienestar en otras galaxias, era una sailor, señora de la noche y las estrellas que vigila la luz en el universo, ella era: Sailor Star. Una joven solitaria y fría, no mantenía ninguna relación con ninguna de las otras sailors (es decir de las inners) excepto por su familia y las outers, su único contacto que la mantenía al tanto de la situación de la luna era el cristal de Luz, un cristal que era uno de los tres grandes pilares que mantenían en parte la paz al universo; Tal y como su nombre indica, este cristal nació del mismo lago que se encuentra únicamente en la Luna, el "Lago de Luz".

El cristal estaba en manos de una bebé dejada en las orillas del lago; los consejeros reales a nombre de la Reina Serenity, habían encontrado a la bebé, tal y como se menciono antes. La reina al ver a la indefensa criatura, se encariño tanto que la adopto como su hija junto a su esposo, el joven Apolo quién era el rey del Sol y ahora era el esposo de la Reina Serenity con consentimiento de la antigua Reina Selene antes de su muerte, la madre de Serenity. El matrimonio no había logrado tener un hijo y ante eso, fue la razón por la que adoptaron a la pequeña, la cual la bautizaron usando el mismo liquido cristalino del Lago de Luz donde antes había sido encontrada y la llamaron desde entonces: Nix.

Para la sorpresa, tanto para la reina y su esposo como para los consejeros, Serenity quedó en cinta después de que Nix había cumplido un año de edad desde que fue encontrada. La alegría se había presentado para todos, fiestas, celebración, adornos, todo un feliz acontecimiento. Para la tragedia de la joven Reina, su esposo tenía que salir del sistema solar para contraatacar en contra de los rebeldes con la ayuda de las sailors exteriores. Pero antes de su partida, dio parte de su poder al cristal que siempre estaba en manos de Nix, quién no soltaba ni un solo instante el cristal como si este fuera parte de ella, diciendo como sus últimas palabras antes de su partida a su pequeña luz:

--" S_iempre estaré cerca de ti mi pequeña luz, y siempre te protegeré _" -; en el momento de la batalla, Apolo falleció en manos de Valquinya, una hechicera que poseía un gran poder para lograr manejar las energías negativas haciéndose llamar ella misma como la señora de la oscuridad y el caos en el universo entero. Pero fue encerrada en una dimensión oscura gracias a los poderes de Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn.

Ese fue un duro golpe para Serenity, pero teniendo en sus manos sus dos hermosos recuerdos dejados por su amado esposo. Desde entonces, la felicidad parecía volver a los habitantes de la Luna y en los otros planetas cercanos, aunque la soledad en su corazón al no tener al hombre que ama la destrozaba, recordando siempre que tenía a sus dos hijas por las cuales siempre velaría por su bienestar.

. - . - . - .


	2. Cap 01

**Disclaimer :**

_Todos los personajes de la serie original de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko-sama. Pero la trama de este fic junto con sus nuevos personajes es propiedad de Scarlet... ¡o sea yo!_

_**Advertencia:**_

Este fic tiene algunos contenidos de Shoujo-ai / Yuri. Ya puede ser en este o en otros capítulos.

**- - -**

**Simbología:**

--...-Diálogos

--"..."-Pensamientos

- - -Cambio de Escena

(-)Nota de Autora

- - -

_**Capitulo 201**_

**Memorias de una estrella:**

**Principio**

-Flashback-

--ellas ya tienen los seis años y es momento que ellas se sometan a entrenamiento tal y como han hecho las Outers Scouts y Nix –excuso una mujer de cabello largo hasta sus muslos y de color rubio ceniza mientras que su cabello era sujetado desde lo bajo de su cintura por un listón de color azul rey mientras que un fleco rebelde que llega hasta su barbilla descansando en el lado derecho de su rostro la cual le daba un atributo coqueto y era dueña de unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro, su mirada inspiraba confianza, arrogancia y sobre todo seguridad.- ...¿no cree usted su majestad?

-¡¿estas loca?!...¡apenas son unas niñas aún Rea! –le reprocho una mujer de cabello rubio dorado y de ojos color ámbar, una mujer exuberante por su extenuante belleza.

--yo estoy de acuerdo con Rea y si tienes razón Afrodita, son pequeñas aún, pero también las Outers y Nix lo eran pero aún así lo hicimos...recuerda que sus destinos son el reemplazar a las antiguas guerreras, no podemos ser siempre nosotras las que protejamos al universo, ahora es el momento de que nuestras hijas tomen nuestro lugar...nosotras nos tenemos que encargar de los asuntos internos que pasan en nuestros planetas –agregó una mujer de dos o tres años mayor que las demás, su cabello verde oscuro con reflejos de color negro metálico mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados. Las demás mujeres que estaban sentadas en la gran mesa circular hecha de cristal, en el centro de la mesa se encontraba la media luna mientras que detrás de la media luna se encontraba una estrella de ocho puntas y en sus lados estaba un par de alas; las demás veían a la extraña mujer, quien parecía estar siempre alejada de todo lo ocurrente a su alrededor. Serenity, quien estaba en el asiento principal asiente a lo dicho por la misteriosa mujer.

--Persefone dice la verdad –musita mientras llama la atención de todas- ...lo siento Afrodita, Hermia, Hestia, Aglae, pero tanto Rea como Persefone tienen razón... pero deseo saber lo que opinan Anfitrite y Tetis –un silencio sepulcral se torno en toda la gran habitación la cual ponía de mal humor a Hestia.

--grrr... –mascullo con enojo Hestia, una mujer de cabello negro azabache y de mirada rojo oscuro, su mirada mantenía un extraño brillo, parecía que su mirada emanara fuego de sus ojos mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

--tranquilízate Hestia... bien, ustedes tienen razón inners, pero lo que buscamos es proteger al universo y a la Luna de cualquier tipo de invasión y realmente apoyo a mis amigas –responde Anfitrite con suma calma, su hermoso cabello aguamarina ondeaba como si tuviera vida propia mientras que un brillo muy seductor se pintaba en su mirada azul marina.

--al igual que yo majestad –agregó Tetis, una mujer de largo cabello violáceo oscuro hasta la mitad de su espalda mientras que su cabello era adornado por un listón negro como si fuera una diadema y su mirada oscura daba un aire de tristeza y misterio a su alrededor.

--entonces la decisión esta tomada –exclamo Aglae, una mujer de corto cabello de color castaño y de ojos color verde esmeralda.

--si me permiten –Hermia capto la atención de las ocho damas, su cabello tomado desde sus hombros por un listón blanco y su cabello llegaba hasta mas arriba de la mitad de la espalda de la hermosa mujer, su cabello color azul cielo y sus ojos dorados mostraban la sabiduría y la seguridad en ella misma.

--¿que deseas Hermia? –preguntó con curiosidad la Reina Serenity mientras que sonreía de manera cálida dándole así la confianza a la dama del planeta Mercurio para que hablara.

--la energía de Nix incrementa de manera sorprendente-

--¿Nix...no crees que exageras?, además no estoy muy convencida por el progreso de la princesa Nix, diría que va al mismo ritmo que las Outers –agregó Hestia mientras que su ceja izquierda se arqueaba ante lo dicho por Hermia.

--Hermia tiene razón –agregó Anfitrite al entender el punto de razón que sostenía Hermia-, su poder de guerrera crece cada vez más y esto no es cosa de progresos al mismo ritmo que las otras, además¿no haz notado que cada vez que su energía se eleva, ella siempre la apacigua para no darse a sospechar ante nosotras?

--entiéndela, Hestia siempre ha sido muy distraída para este tipo de cosas –bufó Rea de manera burlona mientras que una vena empezaba aparecer en la frente de Hestia demostrando su enojo.

--déjame tranquila Rea-

--chicas, chicas...por favor, son damas y no deberían comportarse así –sonreía nerviosa la hermosa Reina mientras que a las demás les aparecía una gota de sudor.

--nunca cambiaran –murmuro Aglae mientras suspira.

--volviendo al tema... –ahora era Tetis quien llamaba la atención de las demás damas entre ellas Persefone quien abría sus ojos mostrando el hermoso color rubí oscuro en su mirada pero no apartando el misterio en su porte.- Nix lleva en sus venas el poder de la luz de las estrellas al igual que parte del sol

--¿quieres decir que ella puede ser...? –no termino su pregunta la reina Serenity ya que fue interrumpida por Persefone.

--ella será la esperanza para la batalla que definirá el destino del Milenio de Plata. –respondió Persefone con su acostumbrada tranquilidad mientras que las demás excepto Tetis, quienes miraban con sorpresa ante lo dicho por Persefone.

--¿estas segura de lo que dices? –pregunto Afrodita quien apenas salía de su asombro.

--recuerda quien soy... –dijo indignada ante la pregunta de Afrodita.

--esta bien, esta bien, pero no te enojes-

--Persefone es la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo y seguramente haz logrado ver lo que pasara, o no es así querida dama Persefone? –Rea miraba de manera inquisidora a la dama del tiempo.

Persefone se levanto de su asiento y mira a Serenity quien deseaba también saber la respuesta ante la pregunta que Rea le realizo a Persefone; la dama asiente con su cabeza de manera respetuosa diciendo como último. –podría ser Rea, podría ser...me retiro de la reunión, si desea comunicarse conmigo su majestad, ya sabe como encontrarme -musito con una sonrisa fría en sus labios, para luego dar la espalda a todas y dirigiéndose ante la salida de la habitación, la cual era una gran puerta que parecía medir como siete metros de altura, en el marco de oro de la puerta del lado derecho se encontraba tallados la imagen de tres ángeles con ricas ropas al puro estilo griego y sus pies desnudos mientras que entre sus manos sostenían un cristal que parecía ser diamante pero cada ángel tenía un cristal de distintos colores, otras tres figuras semejantes al de lado derecho se encontraban también en el lado izquierdo del marco; mientras que en el centro de la parte superior del marco, se encontraba un ángel con una media luna dibujada en su frente en color de plata con grandes alas blancas mientras sostenía entre sus manos el cristal de plata. El gran portal se abre en dos, dándole paso a Persefone para salir de la gran habitación.

--si Nix es la esperanza de todos, entonces debemos dar a las futuras inners grandes fuerzas para ayudar a ella y a la guerrera que llegara a ser la protectora de la Luna –Anfitrite también se erguía de pie y miraba a todas.

--Sailor Moon –agrego Rea, la dama de Neptuno voltea a ver a su querida amiga y sonríe con complicidad con Rea.

--exacto. –apoyo Anfitrite.

--¿a encontrado a la guardiana del cristal de plata su majestad? –preguntó Hestia esperando con extraña calma la respuesta de Serenity.

--no. –mintió y Tetis miraba inquisitivamente a su reina sospechando que lo dicho por ella era una mentira.

--entonces debemos reforzar las fuerzas de la luna y nuestros planetas al igual estar alertas ante cualquier movimiento de algún rebelde-

--¡si! –apoyo Afrodita con decisión por lo dicho de Hermia.

--entonces, damas de los planetas interiores, es mejor que preparen a sus hijas para el duro camino que les espera.-

Todas las damas asienten pero en los ojos de Aglae se encontraban tristes, su rostro estaba pálido, pero aparentaba muy bien que se encontraba "bien" de salud, más en su mirada decía lo contrario.

- - -

- Nueve años después --- Asteroide Febe (-)

Una joven de cabello largo sostenido por un listón blanco desde sus hombros mientras que su largo cabello llegaba hasta sus muslos, de color negro con reflejos de plata adornándolo como si su cabello fuera el manto oscuro de la noche y sus reflejos fueran las estrellas reposando en su suave cabellera larga, de mirada azul cristalino como el hielo y fríos que a la vez eran distantes, parecía ser un cyborg por su comportamiento tan frío, pero sus movimientos con el uso de sus **Sais()** era impresionante, su gracia, su compacidad con cada gesto era increíble, parecía un ángel que danzaba con una gracia y fragilidad que parecía que se llegaría romper como si fuese un frágil cristal en cualquier momento.

Los quince demonios que le correspondía atacar yacían sin vida en el suelo, tirados como si fueran maniquíes, uno de los mechones de cabello caían cubriendo parte de su peto de plata y esta con gracia lo retira colocándolo en su lugar mientras miraba a su alrededor como si no le importara nada; mueve su cabeza mirando hacia tras de ella misma pero en la parte superior de esa extraña habitación que parecía ser un cuarto de ilusión para entrenar, la voz de la Lady Hestia llamó su atención.

--muy bien Nix, realmente te haz hecho muy fuerte¿crees soportar otros quince minutos más? –la hermosa mujer de cabello color negro azabache miraba desde un ventanal que no se podía ver desde donde estaba Nix ya que toda la habitación se había convertido nuevamente en otra ilusión, parecía ser una especie de isla desierta ya que no había nadie ni siquiera vida vegetal en ella, las formaciones rocosas llamaban su atención y gruño cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos un demonio la atacaba en frente mientras que una fría y sarcástica sonrisa se delinea en sus labios pintados con coquetería de un color rosa pálido.

--¿qué te parece los progresos de Nix como sailor Hermia? –preguntó a la mujer que la acompañaba en la habitación y quien era quien manejaba el centro de maquinas para crear la proyección, la seriedad en su amiga la hizo ver que estaba muy sumida en sus propias cavilaciones, pero la insistente voz de la dama Hestia la hizo pisar de nuevo la tierra.-... ¿Hermia que te pasa?

--¿eh?... ¿yo?...disculpa Hestia, pero no te escuche –respondió mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un tinte carmín dando a entender que se avergonzaba ante su distracción. Hestia lleva su mano derecha a su frente y suspira.

--¿me dirás que te pasa ahora? –preguntó con voz suave.

--no te preocupes, solo eran ideas tontas mías –murmuro mientras volvía su vista hacia Nix quien estaba derrotando a otros veinte demonios más y para sorpresa de Hestia no parecía estar cansada por tantas prácticas.

--tiene mucha energía –acepto al ver la destreza de los movimientos de la joven mientras maneja sus armas.

--¿por qué eres tan distraída Hestia? -la dama de Marte se molesta al oír esa voz a sus espaldas y la cual hizo que una vena apareciera en su frente palpitando denotando su enojo como de costumbre.

--... ¿y tu que haces aquí Rea? –preguntó mientras miraba a la hermosa dama del planeta Urano de manera asesina.

--recuerda que este asteroide esta en las fronteras de mi planeta, así que tengo derecho a venir cuando quiera –musito mientras miraba de igual forma a la dama de Marte.

--dejen de pelear –exclamó Hermia al ver que estas dos volvían con sus acostumbradas riñas.

--disculpa Hermia, pero esta saca de quicio a cualquiera –musito nuevamente en contra de Hestia.

--¡grrr!... –gruño Hestia con enfado y se alejaba de las dos saliendo de la habitación.

--así esta mejor –dijo Rea sonriendo mientras miraba la puerta que fue azotada por Hestia al salir pero su atención regreso hacia Nix. –se que haz sentido lo mismo que nosotras

Ante esto, Hermia se giró para mirar a su amiga y vio que no era la única al sentir la energía de Nix.

--su progreso es muchísimo más grande que el de tu hija y las demás Outers –habló al fin, comenzando una conversación del tema que ella quería realmente dar.

--lo sé... ¿qué tal con el manejo de sus poderes? –preguntó mientras le daba la espalda al ventanal y miraba la puerta.

--lo sabe manejar desde los siete años...a mi me costo manejarlos hasta mis once años y no tengo explicación sobre lo que pasa con Nix y... –es interrumpida por el proseguir de Rea ante sus palabras.

--y temes que en algún momento se coloque en contra de nosotros por la grandeza de sus habilidades... ¿no es así? –Hermia abre sus ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa en la exactitud de las palabras de Rea ante lo que ella iba a decir antes.

--así es... ¿qué dicen las demás?-

--lo mismo que yo y tú...excepto Persefone –respondió con fastidio al pronunciar el nombre de su compañera.

--recuerda que ella estaba a cargo de la puerta del tiempo antes que su hija-

--y esa es la razón por la que sabe más que nosotras –terminó de decir con rabia.

--¿sabes?-

--¿qué? –preguntó con curiosidad a lo que diría Hermia.

--a veces pienso que la reina y Persefone nos esconde cosas muchas más allá de lo que hemos sabido-

--si...tienes razón –esta oprime un botón rojo que esta en el tablero de teclado mientras se acerca a un micrófono. –Nix, es todo por hoy, debes arreglarte para la fiesta en el palacio

--si –respondió secamente.

Rea miraba desde el ventanal a Nix de manera muy dura pero su atención hacia la joven fue reemplazada por una joven de cabellera dorada con reflejos de plata, su cabello tomado en dos graciosas coletas pero que era el peinado que identificaba a la familia real, y de ojos azul cielo se lanza a los brazos de la joven guerrera.

--¿qué hace la princesa Serenity acá? –preguntó mientras que una gota de sudor recorría por su nuca.

--seguramente nuestra reina se conmovió por las lagrimas de su hija por el deseo de ver a su querida hermana mayor –dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de la dama de Urano mientras sonreía enternecida por el cariño de las dos hermanas.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Rea mientras miraba a las dos jóvenes.

--Nix protege mucho a su hermana.-

--clara señal de cariño y amor hacia su hermana- prosiguió Hermia.

--tienes razón; además, es la única que logra poner de buen humor a Nix, a pesar que sus ojos siempre se muestran duros y fríos.

--desde sus tres años se empezó a comportar de esa manera –musito Hermia con dejo de tristeza.

--¿y tu hija? –preguntó Rea, tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que no le agradaba en nada en tomar el tema de Nix.

Mientras que en la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Nix ahora acompañada de Serenity. La joven de cabello dorado no soltaba del abrazo efusivo que le daba a Nix y esta suspira al notar el entusiasmo de su hermana menor.

--hola Sere... ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras Serenity soltaba del abrazo a su hermana para mirarla a los ojos y dándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

--quise visitarte... ¿y donde están las demás Nix? –preguntó mientras parpadeaba confundida y Nix sonríe de manera fría haciendo que Serenity se pusiera triste.

--Plut seguramente debe estar en compañía de Saturn... ya sabes que la quiere como si fuera su hija, es muy sobre protectora-

--que lo sabré yo, teniéndote como mi hermana me imagino como será Plut si tienen casi la misma personalidad-

--no exageres-

--... ¿Uranus y Neptune?-

--juntas como siempre...ya sabes porque claro –dijo mirando inquisidoramente a su hermana menor y esta sonreía nerviosa.

--¿lo sabías?-

--siempre lo supe... –musito mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la habitación y Serenity iba corriendo tras ella.

--¿como?... ¿cuándo? -preguntó con mucho nerviosismo.

--no tengo que ser adivina para saberlo...y mejor cuéntame¿qué tal las cosas con Endimión? –preguntó mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en sus labios dejando atrás la frialdad en ellos excepto por su acostumbrada mirada.

--¡¿ah?!...¿también lo sabías? –Serenity no pudo más y se puso rojísima al ver como su hermana estaba tan enterada de las cosas sobre ellas y los demás, a pesar de que casi no se veían por los constantes entrenamientos de Nix, pero parece que estaba muy al tanto de todo.

--fácil... hace dos semanas que fui a la Tierra para tratar sobre la relación entre la luna y ellos...y bueno, me lo encontré y al saber que era la hermana de su amada, pues solo me preguntaba por ti, si estabas bien, si lo extrañabas como él a ti y muchas otras cosas cursis –sonrío pícaramente.

--¡¡¡hermana!!!...como eres, no son cosas cursis, además son muy importantes para mi –decía mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas se encendían más.

--¡¡¡ja, ja, ja!!!...Sere, Sere, eres tan predecible -

--¡¿que quieres decir con eso?!-

--sabía que te pondrías así cuando te llegara a contar sobre mi viaje.-

Serenity se dio media vuelta y se alejaba de su hermana caminando por el claro pasillo blanquecino mientras que Nix aun no volteaba para verla pero su mirada se dirigía hacia atrás suyo como sabiendo cada paso que su hermana daba.

--sino cuidas tu relación con él, te aseguro que mamá le dará un paro cardíaco –bromeó de buena gana mientras sonreía aún de manera cálida.

--hermana, eres insoportable a veces...-

--pero aún así, me extrañas y vienes hasta acá-

--¡¡¡GRRR!!!...-

Cuando ya no sintió la presencia de su hermana, sus labios otras vez se congelaron y volvía a su personalidad anterior, la de un ser frío e inexpresivo. Nix se encamina hacia a fuera del gran pilar donde antes estaba entrenando (). Al cruzar el portal del pilar, mira a las cuatro jóvenes Outers Scouts quienes la venían venir recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

--seguramente lo han sentido... ¿no es así? –Preguntó al ver los rostros de las cuatro chicas, quienes bajan la mirada mientras que Plut asentía por todas.– entonces entienden que tendremos que volver-

--lo sabemos...y sabemos que no será nada formal –exclamo la más joven de todas. Una chica de cabello corto y negro y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos violetas. En su frente, estaba marcada el símbolo de su planeta regente: Saturno.

--en pocas palabras...no hay nada más que decir...partiremos ya, luego de la partida de Serenity –explico, y como respuesta, las cuatro sonreían nuevamente. No cabía duda, Nix nunca dejaría de cuidar a su hermana.

- - -

Un espacio donde solo reinaba la oscuridad, no habitaba ningún tipo de vida. En el centro de esa extraña penumbra, se encontraba flotando un asteroide muerto, no parecía tener vida, lo único que se encontraba en ese lugar, era un horrible castillo de dimensiones gigantescas para un asteroide de considerable tamaño.

En los oscuros pasillos, una sombra, una silueta que daba entender su rasgo femenino por la estreches de su cintura y el perfil de su rostro, esta caminaba con tranquilidad y sin vacilar ningún instante mientras recorría con su vista algunos adornos, como lo eran algunas telarañas, las cortinas de seda violáceo oscuro con tonos de un gris metálico, las antorchas que tenían forma de cráneos humanos y uno que otras ratas grises con ojos rojos que observaban cada paso que ella daba. Al final del ancho pasillo se encuentra con una puerta de acero la cual impedía su acceso a esa habitación; levanta su delgado brazo hacia el frente, abriendo su palma y una extraña onda sale de ella. La puerta rechinaba al abrirse y mirando con diversión su interior, se adentra de manera osada como sino le importara lo que le sucediese al entrar con tal atrevimiento.

La tenues pálida luz azul que iluminaba su figura al entrar a esa habitación que no parecía distinta a lo que es la decoración del pasillo, con la única distinción que en el centro de esa habitación se encontraba una mujer desnuda, de cabellos aterciopelados negros, con sus ojos herméticamente cerrados que se mantenía con sus brazos cruzados cubriendo sus senos desnudos y con sus piernas flexionadas cubriendo un poco su vientre y que flotaba en medio de esa extraña habitación, iluminada por un manto azul con destellos violetas.

--parece que pronto llegara el momento –musito para llamar la atención de esa mujer que flotaba en medio de la oscura habitación.

Los rasgos de esa mujer de cabellos negros, eran sutiles, elegantes y que no dejaban de ser hermosos pero también se veía el tiempo pasado en ellas por algunos detalles de su madurez. Sus ojos se abren lentamente al oír a su interlocutora hablar después de un largo silencio observándola a ella; al abrir sus ojos completamente su cabellos ondeaba como si una fuerte bocanada de aire hubiera entrado en ella, pero no era así, no había acceso para nada en ella. Su cuerpo se coloca de pie aun estando en el aire y descubriendo su torso desnudo, su cuerpo empieza a ser envuelto como si fuera polvos de magia de color violáceo pálido envolviendo cada detalle de su hermosa y delicada figura. En su cabello un delgado listón de plata se posaba rodeando su cabeza y cubría su frente. Sus ojos grises que se confundían con el plata de su listón la hacían ver majestuosa pero a la vez peligrosa, por su fría mirada; vestía un hermoso vestido de seda negro que se apegaba como segunda piel acentuando las curvas de su estrecha cintura y de su cadera hasta al final de sus pies se ensanchaban unos puntos más pero no exagerados pero que la hacía ver realmente hermosa y sensual. El único detalle que resaltaba en su vestido, eran los delgados tirantes del mismo color que el adorno que cubría su frente.

--entonces haz lo tuyo Metalia –como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de la de cabellos rojos con tenues detalles grises y de mirada penetrante y de porte altanero, algo que a ella nunca le gusto pero valía la pena arriesgarse, si eso significaba recuperar lo que quería.

--será como usted diga señora Valquinya –una sonrisa de satisfacción se delineaba en los labios de Metalia quien miraba a Valquinya con desinterés.

Metalia se giro para salir de allí, odiaba la presencia de esa mujer, la odiaba, le recordaba tanto a esa estúpida sailor que la marco con esa maldita cicatriz en esa batalla y que había matado parte de su belleza pero que hacía todo lo que tenía al alcance para cubrirlo. Se alío con Valquinya solo porque sentía la gran magnitud de su poder y bien sabía que si se oponía a ella, moriría en sus manos sin vacilar ni un segundo. Pero oyó el gesto de Valquinya, antes de salir. Una mueca de desagrado se surco en su pálido rostro y no quería voltear a ver, no quería que esa mujer que le recordaba tanto a su enemiga, a esa sailor...a esa maldita Sailor Star, esa chica tonta que cubrió desde la altura de su pecho izquierdo cruzando de forma diagonal hasta su cadera del lado derecho, esa maldita cicatriz. Se vengaría, como fuera, pero lo haría. Sailor Star la expulso de aquella dimensión a esa oscura penumbra y que ahora era sirviente de la mujer que más le recordaba a su enemiga.

--pero no le hagas nada a Nix –agrego mientras cerraba sus ojos y se volteaba quedando espalda con espalda con Metalia y encaminándose a lo más profundo de la habitación desapareciendo su figura en la oscuridad de esa habitación quedando esta en un silencio sepulcral.

Metalia mantenía sus ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, rabiosos, quería matar a Valquinya en esos momentos, más se contuvo, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia que sentía, no podía asimilar esa siguiente orden. Pero se le extrañaba la forma en como lo dijo esa mujer de cabellos negros. Se giró para encarar a Valquinya, más esta no estaba donde creyó que estaría. Alzo, gritando con voz alta y con rabia por toda la habitación.

--¡¡ACABARE CON NIX A COMO DE LUGAR...ELLA ME MARCO Y YO LA MATARE...!! –Sus ojos brillaron y de manera más tranquila exclamo.- aunque acabes conmigo Valquinya-

En toda la habitación, una extraña bocanada de aire apareció nuevamente, haciendo mover involuntariamente a Metalia quien se cubría de brazos cruzados su rostro y con ojos a medio cerrar para encontrar la fuente de ese poder, aunque ella ya sabía a quien era pertenencia.

--si lo haces, sabes lo que tendrás...y un estorbo menos no significa nada para mis planes Metalia. Tu decides...si me acompañas para destruir al Milenio de Plata y acatando cada detalle de mis ordenes... ó acabando en este mismo momento tu patética existencia...-

Sus ojos abandonaron el brillo que había tenido antes. Bajo sus brazos y su cabeza en señal de entender y volviendo a levantar su voz al sentir que la energía de Valquinya parecía calmarse al no sentir esa presión dentro de la habitación.

--como diga –y con eso, ella abandono la penumbra habitación.

Unos momentos después, caminaba por los anchos y oscuros pasillos. Se detiene y su respiración se acelera cada segundo más y sus manos se empuñaban mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Desquitando su enojo, golpeo a la pared de su costado izquierdo, creándola una gran grieta en su centro. Su mano derecha estaba sangrando, más ella no le importaba y sus ojos destellaban de maldad y una sonrisa cínica se delinea en sus labios. –al menos, me vengare, matando a esa estúpida de Serenity...y sentirás el dolor de perder al ser que tanto proteges estúpida Nix –habló en voz alta mientras tocaba con su mano sana indicando la cicatriz oculta por su acentuado vestido púrpura.

- - -

-Palacio Lunar --- unas horas después-

--¡Nix! –al oír a esa voz llamándola se gira media vuelta quedando frente a frente con una joven de cabello color azul marino mientras que dos flequillos rebeldes cubrían un poco sus alegres y vivaces ojos grises. La joven miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos a Nix quien miraba sin inmutarse ante la alegría de la chica.

--tanto tiempo –musito la joven de cabellera negra mientras mantenía su posición firme y dura; en el corazón de la joven de cabello azul marino se partía al ver la expresión fría de Nix, una lagrima rebelde viaja por su suave tez mientras baja la mirada para evitar que la vieran, esa lagrima llevaba su tristeza que aún todavía albergaba su corazón.

--nueve años desde entonces –prosiguió la chica mientras una nueva sonrisa surcaba su rostro levantando nuevamente su rostro para mirar a Nix.

--no haz cambiado mucho, parece como si el tiempo no hubiera afectado en ti Hoshi –la chica no sabía si sentirse halagada o sonrojarse de vergüenza... pero parece que la que triunfo fue el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. En los labios de Nix se dibuja una media sonrisa imperceptible para los presentes.

--¿nos quedaremos aquí paradas todo el día? –mascullo con enojo la señora de los vientos.

--nunca dejaras de ser una impaciente Uranus –exclamó Nix mientras le daba la espalda a Hoshi y miraba a Uranus quien estaba tomada de las manos de Neptune.- ...y por lo menos disimula¿si?

Uranus y Neptune se miraban entre si confundidas pero al ver la mirada acusadora de Nix sobre el agarre que tenía entre ellas, bajan la mirada para tratar de disimular su sonrojo y soltándose.

--así es mejor... es bueno ocultar las apariencias, por lo menos por un tiempo chicas –dijo con una voz dulce pero que no dejaba de sonar dura.

--vengan, las acompaño a sus habitaciones y luego las llevare con la reina al cuarto del trono –dijo muy amablemente Hoshi mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas apoyadas un poco al frente de su largo vestido y agachaba un poco la cabeza en forma de reverencia.

--gracias Hoshi, eres muy amable –musito Nix dulcemente.

--es un placer –da la espalda a las chicas mientras toma entre sus manos su rostro muy sonrojado hasta tal punto que parecía que fuera alguna fiebre. Nix quien no decía nada aún miraba la figura de Hoshi y no dejaba de sonreír.

--¿y mi hermana Hoshi? –preguntó Nix, ya que el deseo de ver a su pequeña hermana era muy grande, y bueno no solo a ella, también estaba Hoshi y su madre.

--en sus aposentos señorita –comento sin dar aun la cara a Nix.

--de acuerdo, ustedes acompañen a Hoshi, yo iré por mi hermana-

--¡pero!... –Hoshi no pudo detenerla ya que se había ido corriendo apartándose así del grupo de jóvenes.

--¿qué pasa Hoshi? –preguntó con ternura la señora del tiempo.

--na...nada...acompáñenme por favor Outers Scouts -la joven las guió por el largo pasillo, sus paredes eran adornadas con exquisitos detalles incrustados en oro en la pared de color plata, mientras que en su camino veían los jardines reales.

Mientras que en el salón del trono, donde se encontraba la Reina Serenity, gobernadora de ese hermoso reino. Miraba con tristeza una de las figuras dibujadas con delicadeza y con cariño sobre aquel papel, la imagen del sol eclipsado por la luna y una única estrella iluminando en aquella noche eclipsada, el recuerdo de Nix vino a su mente, quince años desde que aquella niña llego a sus vidas iluminando sus rostros de alegría de ella y de su amado esposo al encontrar a ese "pequeño milagro", su "Luz de esperanza" como decían con más frecuencia, la sonrisa de esa pequeña al ver los rostro de los dos. Ese día era hermoso y más cuando su pequeña al cumplir un año, ella curiosamente había quedado en cinta; la alegría no podía ser menos, esa niña su luz, su milagro, su estrella de esperanza.

El gran portal se abre en dos, y una joven de cabellera larga y ondulado de color negro y ojos marrones caminaba a paso apresurado hasta quedar frente a su reina, arrodillándose ante ella, Serenity se inclina y la toma de los hombros indicándole que se irguiera.

--mi reina... –la mujer respiraba con dificultad y Serenity no pudo menos que preocuparse al ver el nerviosismo de su querida amiga y consejera. A lado de la joven de cabello negro, un joven más alto que la chica, de hermosos ojos azules cristales y una hermosa y larga cabellera blanca miraba con una sonrisa el estado de su amiga.

--mi reina, Nix ha vuelto a su lado -musito con suma tranquilidad muy a lo contrario de su compañera quien lo miraba asesinamente.

--¡aguafiestas!... –pero la chica no siguió con los insultos que tenía en su lista para decírselas al joven de ojos cristalinos, ya que se preocupo por el mutismo de Serenity quien parecía estar shockeada por la noticia. –mi señora... ¿se encuentra bien? –calló ya que su pregunta no era respondida.

--no miras que esta feliz -exclamó el joven quien aún sonreía.

--¿Nix? –Empezó a decir con voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos se humedecían de felicidad.- ¿Nix esta en el palacio? -Ante su deseada respuesta, el joven asiente.

--¿donde esta mi hija?! –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba salir sus palabras de felicidad más solo se le ocurrió decir esa pregunta.

--en los aposentos de su hija Serenity –dijo mientras miraba como su reina iba a paso apresurado hacia donde se encontraban sus dos hijas.-... este día será de fiesta

--¿lo dices por las inners? –preguntó la joven de cabello negro.

--no, lo dije por el regreso de Nix –contesto con una sonrisa.

- - -

Se encontraba frente a la puerta, la joven de cabello negros estaba parada, como esperando a oír la voz de su hermana menor agudizando así sus sentidos. Al oír la suave y melódica voz de Serenity entonando una canción la hizo sonreír un poco, cerrando sus ojos y oyendo la dulce voz de su escandalosa hermana. Suspiro, ya estaba cansada de estar ahí parada, esperando.

Alzo su mano derecha empuñándola un poco y toca suavemente sobre la puerta dorada que tenía en frente. La chica de cabellos dorados pareciera estar nerviosa al oír la puerta, se giro y alzo un poco la voz.

--¿quién es? –preguntó algo temerosa de pensar que podría ser alguno de los consejeros de su madre o alguna de las damas de los planetas del sistema solar.

--¿a quién esperas? –oyó del otro lado de la puerta, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente por la sorpresa aunque su nerviosismo aumento más al oír que no era ninguno de los que ella pensaba, y ahora, que pensaría su hermana al oírla, si es que la había oído cantar como lo había hecho.

--¿Nix? –preguntó dudosa.

Nix reía al oír la voz de su hermana preguntar si era ella... ¡¿qué?!, no la había oído o es que era sorda. Que importaba, le encantaba que Serenity tuviera esa personalidad que la hacía feliz en su interior.

--¡oye! –la puerta se abre mientras se mira a una Serenity como cara de poco amigos.- ¡no te burles de mi!

--¿yo?...burlándome de ti. ¡Oh!, vamos Serenity, a poco no te parece gracioso el oírte tan nerviosa dudando aún cuando me oíste que era yo y preguntaste aún si era yo... ¡jajajaja!

--eres muy mala conmigo –decía bajando la voz como si fuese una niña regañada de cinco años.-... pe...pero, desde cuando llegaste? –pregunto temerosa.

--si te refieres si cuando llegue a la luna, pues hace una hora y si no es eso y a lo que te refieres si es, desde cuando te oí cantando esa canción, diría que desde que la comenzaste hasta que la terminaste –musito con un dedo en su barbilla y miraba hacia arriba dando un aire pensativo y al terminar se vuelve para mirar el extremado sonrojo de su hermana menor y sonríe.

--¿tanto tiempo? –seguía preguntando.

--y dime¿cuando fue que aprendiste esa canción terrestre? –pregunto mientras miraba inquisitivamente a su hermana mientras se encogía de hombros.

--estas enojada porque me la se o por quien me la enseño-

--sin duda alguna fue Endimión quien te la enseño... ¿o no es así? –replico con otra pregunta aumentando aun más el sonrojo de Serenity, pero su conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar la voz de una hermosa mujer de cabello de plata y de mirada humedecida por la alegría de ver a la joven de cabellera negra junto a su tesoro dorado.

--¡Nix!-

--¿madre?... ¿eres tu? –pregunto tratando de recordar la imagen de su madre antes de marcharse de la luna para sus entrenamientos; pero a pesar del tiempo, aún conservaba esa imagen pura y hermosa que guardaba de su madre, al igual que la de su padre, aunque solo fuese gracias por el cristal que resguardaba ella misma. –"no ha cambiado en nada, seguramente mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de verla por la manera tan segura en como a sido en todo este tiempo...padre, estoy segura que debes estarlo"- cavilaba en su mente mientras miraba a su madre y asiente, aunque en su interior sonreía de alegría, ese sentimiento no salía a flote en su rostro, siempre manteniendo esa mirada que la caracterizaba.

--Nix, mi niña –la Reina Serenity abrazo a su hija. Nix cerro los ojos al sentir el abrazo que la envolvía, -"realmente extrañaba esto madre"- se cuestiono ella misma mientras una rebelde lagrima bajaba por su blanca y pálida mejilla. –Realmente no creí reconocerte hija mía –dijo con ternura mientras que Serenity (hija) miraba a ambas con una sonrisa. –"Nix se ve tan feliz"-. Conocía a su hermana, no importando que su rostro no mostraba sus sentimientos, pero la conocía, un brillo, un brillo que solo ella ha sido capaz de ver en Nix, le decía lo feliz que era su hermana mayor.

**-----------------------------------------**

Notas:

1. Febe, fue una de las hijas del dios Urano (un dios en la mitología griega al igual que Gea) junto con la diosa Gea (diosa de la tierra en la mitología griega), y como es hija de Urano, pues se me ocurrió que el lugar de entrenamiento fuese en ese asteroide del que mencione en este capitulo.

2. Un par de pequeñas espadas en forma de tridentes, arma de origen oriental; si han visto la película de "DareDevil", el personaje llamado _Elecktra_, maneja ese tipo de armas; y si no la han visto, se las recomiendo...talvez les guste así como me encanto a mi :-).


End file.
